


A Ray of Sunshine

by VFDBaudelaireFile13



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Middle child syndrome, Sibling Bonding, Sibling bickering, Some angst, older sibling teasing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VFDBaudelaireFile13/pseuds/VFDBaudelaireFile13
Summary: Violet and Klaus Baudelaire have different opinions on whether their new baby sibling is going to be a brother or a sister. Violet also sees this as the time to pick on Klaus and Klaus has trouble dealing with the fact that he is going to be the middle child in the Baudelaire household.





	A Ray of Sunshine

Violet Baudelaire sat up from her invention to retie her hair in a ribbon. She looked over at her younger brother, Klaus, who sat comfortably across the room in his mother’s favorite reading chair. 

“Yo, bro,” Violet called over to Klaus. 

Without even moving his book from his face. “Get it yourself, Vi,” he replied already knowing exactly what his sister wanted. 

Violet glared at him. “But you’re closer,” 

Klaus still did not move his book from his face, he sighed. “What’s the magic word?” he asked, a smile forming on his face although his older sister could not see that.

Violet rolled her eyes. “Please,” she hissed annoyed.

Klaus started laughing. “I did not think it’d be  _ that  _ easy to get you to say it,” he replied but didn’t move.

“What the hell?” she asked after a minute. “I said ‘please’, now get your ass up and hand me my hammer,”

“Oh. You didn’t realize saying ‘please’ doesn’t necessarily get you what you want,” he replied snickering.

“Give me my hammer,” 

“Get it yourself. It’s 4 o’clock,”

“Your point?”

“It’s in the middle of my ‘leave me the fuck alone’ hours. This is the time that I read... _ quietly _ .”

Violet glared at her eleven-year-old brother. “When do you not read?” 

“When I’m asleep,” he replied.

“So...then when do your ‘leave me the fuck alone’ hours end?” 

“I just told you. When I’m asleep,” 

Violet growled. “Okay. Let me try  _ these magic words _ ,” she said as Klaus gulped. He was glad that his book was hiding his fearful expression from his thirteen-year-old sister. “Get your lazy ass up and give my hammer before I shove it where the sun don’t shine!” 

Klaus gulped again but decided to stand his ground. “No,” 

“Klaus Louis!” 

“Violet Malina!” he replied back mockingly.

Before he knew what was happening, she had thrown her wrench at him, hitting his book out of his hands and onto the floor. “What the hell!” 

“Oh, look. Now you have to get up to get your stupid book. While you’re at it, you can bring me my wrench  _ and  _ my hammer so I can finish this cradle for the baby,” Violet instructed as Klaus rolled his eyes at the mention of the baby.

“You know you can be a real bitch sometimes,” Klaus muttered as he grabbed his book off the floor setting it on his chair. 

“What was that?” Violet asked.

“Nothing, sister dear,” Klaus replied as he grabbed Violet’s tools and grumpily walked over to her. “Here!” 

“Thank you baby bro,” she replied as she grabbed her tools from his hands.

“I’m not a baby,” 

“Oh no, you’re still a baby,” Violet muttered as she began getting back to work on the cradle as Klaus rolled his eyes. “You want to help me paint this when I’m done?” she asked pointing to the can of pink paint that sat next to her.

“No,” Klaus responded. “I don’t want anything to do with this,” 

“Why?” 

“Because we don’t need a third baby...and even if we did,” he began as he pointed at the can of paint. “You have the wrong color in mind.”

Violet looked up at him and started laughing. “You think it’s going to be a boy. That’s so cute,” 

Klaus looked at his older sister. “Why are you so sure it’s going to be a girl?”

“Because we already have a boy,” she said pointing to Klaus.

“Okay? We already have a girl,” he replied pointing to Violet.

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Violet asks looking at her brother. 

“Say what?”

“Girls are easier to raise,”

This caused Klaus to start laughing his ass off. “How? Especially in  _ this  _ family?”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Well let’s see. What do I do all day? Sit down, shut up, keep to myself, and read...and what do  _ you  _ do all day?” He asks smirking.

“I fix the house,” Violet replied simply.

“No...sometimes you make things explode. You  _ look  _ for broken and discarded items and you create noise with these items,” Klaus replied. “So no...boys are easier to raise,” 

“Just because  _ you’re  _ a dweeb, doesn’t mean the baby will be,” 

“I’m not a dweeb!” 

“Oh, you right. You’re a dork. Silly me for not realizing the difference,” Violet said patting her brother on the head. “Short wittle one wants a baby brother but it’s not going to happen,” 

Klaus glared up at his sister. “One of these days I  _ will  _ be taller than you,” 

This time it was Violet’s turn to bust out laughing. “In your wildest dreams, baby bro,” Violet replied patting his head again and smiling down at him.

“Why do you want a sister anyway?” he asked annoyed.

“Cause I already have a little brother,” she replied as she began working. “Why do you want a brother?”

“Because I have a sister,” 

“Yes...but this one would be a  _ little  _ sister. Which is different than a big sister,” Violet explained.

“How? Sisters are pains in the ass,” 

“And you’re not?” 

“I’m not,” 

“Cute. Adorable,” she replied. “Just deal with your life, Klaus, the baby is going to be a girl. Just watch. I have a feeling,” 

“Like I said, I would prefer it to just stay you and me…”

“Too late for that, bro,” 

“I’m aware,” he says rolling his eyes.

A devious smile plastered on Violet’s face. “Are you?” she asks. “Do you know where babies come from? Has Father had  _ the talk  _ with you?” 

Klaus began to blush and avoid eye contact with his sister. “Ummm, no not yet… but I have a pretty good guess…”

“Oh, this I’ve got to hear. Where do babies come from, Klaus?” Violet asked already giggling knowing her brother’s answer was going to be juvenile, childish, but overall hilarious.

“Well...at first I had believed Mother when she told me it was storks...because that made sense,” Klaus replied adjusting his glasses trying to look like an expert on this topic. “But I have deduced that the storks story was a work of fiction because when Mother explained to us that we were getting a baby sibling her tummy was bigger and rounder…” he began as Violet began to snicker under her breath, Klaus looked at her confused but she signaled him to keep going because she eagerly awaited his answer. “...So since Mother’s tummy had changed when she announced the arrival of our baby  _ brother… _ ” he emphasized.

“Sister,” Violet corrected in between her snickers.

“I have figured out that babies come from a mommy’s tummy,” Klaus said in his usual know-it-all tone. This sent Violet into a rage of laughter. 

“How did I know you were going to say,” Violet said as she fell back laughing.

“What?” Klaus asked confused. “What’s so funny? I’m right!” 

“No, you’re not. That’s why you’re baby,” Violet replied. 

“Babies come from Mother’s tummies!” 

Violet shook her head in response still laughing.

“Then where do they come from?” Klaus asked.

“See… I can’t tell you…”

“Why not!?” He asked scrunching up his face to pout.

“Because,” 

“Because you don’t know,” 

“No...because you’re not old enough,” 

“I’m eleven years old! I’m practically an adult!”

“Hmmm...well then maybe you’re just too short to know,”

“That makes no sense!’

“Sorry...you have to be at least  _ this  _ tall to know where babies come from,” Violet replied putting her hand above her head and then placing her other hand on Klaus’ head. “And unfortunately for you...you are baby size,” 

Klaus growled and stomped his feet. “I’m not a baby!” 

“Whatever you say...baby,” 

Klaus took a deep breath. “You know, you are going to look pretty stupid when the baby is a boy and you give them a pink cradle,” he said changing the subject. Tired of being called ‘baby’ by his sister who was only a little under two years older than him.

“What you got against pink?”

“Nothing. I actually like pink,” 

“Then why can’t it be for a baby boy?” Violet asked smirking.

“But...you…” Klaus replied confused.

“Eh, it doesn’t matter anyway, cause the baby will be a girl,”

“I don’t know why you’re so eager for them to have another girl,” Klaus replied.

“So I can teach her how to invent...duh,” 

“Hey! You have  _ me, _ ” Klaus says frowning.

“Yeah...I know. I tried. You suck at it,” Violet replied, “Time to see if a sister can match me with my mechanical genius,”

“Fuck off!” 

“Why do you want a baby brother? So you can have both a sister and brother to pick on you?” Violet asked.

“No, because if I must have a younger sibling...than I want to teach him how to read,”

Violet stared at her brother confused. “You do realize you can teach a baby sister how to read, too…” 

Klaus looked at his sister annoyed.  _ Damn her for using logic against his argument.  _ “Look, I don’t even want another sibling! So if I must have one I want a brother!”

“You don’t always get what you want,” Violet replied. “When I was two...I wanted a puppy and they brought you home instead,” 

Klaus looked at his older sister with another one of his classic pouty faces. This time he looked like he was going to cry.

“Awww, did I make the wittle baby sad?” Violet asked.

“No!” 

“Then why you gonna cry? Hmmm,” 

“I’m not!” 

“See...this is why they should’ve gotten the puppy instead,” 

“Shut up!”

“Oh, I’m sorry...I forgot you had to get out of Mother’s tummy,” Violet said laughing again.

“So I was right!”

Violet stared at her brother trying to calm down from all her laughing.  _ How far could she take this without getting in trouble?  _ She pondered. She knew Klaus was a tattletale and if she confused him too much than he’d demand answers from their parents but he made messing with him so easy, she couldn’t resist.

“Okay, Klaus. Let’s say you’re right...and babies come from Mommy’s  _ tummy _ ,” she replied suppressing her laughing. “How did they get in there?”

Klaus looked at his sister about ready to answer but then he put his index finger up, declaring that he needed a second to think of a logical answer. He opened his mouth but then closed it. Violet started giggling at her little brother’s utter confusion. “Well...I…” he muttered trying to figure out a logical answer. 

“Well…?” Violet asked impatiently.

“Shut up! I’m thinking!” Klaus replied. “Well...you see… no that doesn’t make sense,” he said more to himself than to Violet. “No...that doesn’t make any sense either,” 

“Do you give up?”

Klaus glared at his older sister and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “I don’t know...they eat them?” 

Violet fell down laughing again and this time she was wiping away tears of pure joy. “Okay, maybe you’re  _ sometimes  _ better than a puppy…” 

“ _ I demand to know what’s so funny! _ ” Klaus practically screamed which only made Violet laugh even harder since Klaus’ voice was still high and girly since he was only a preteen. 

Violet sighed and slowly stood up holding her sides as she continued to laugh. She put a hand on Klaus’ shoulder. “Please do me a favor...never grow up...stay this little. Because you are fucking hilarious,” 

“I don’t see the funny!” 

“See you’ll love having a baby sister, one day you’ll get to this to her,” 

“Him,” 

“Her,”

“ _ Him,” _

_ “Her,” _

“The baby is going to be a boy…” Klaus said annoyed. Violet smiled down at her little brother and sighed.

“I wouldn’t be so keen on them having  _ another  _ boy,” Violet replies.

“Why?” Klaus asked confused.

“Because I heard that when a new baby is born, one of the other children has to die…,” she explained.

Klaus gulped. “Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s tradition,” Violet explained. “So when the baby is born, one of us has to go,”

“Which one?” Klaus asked meekly.

“Well...they only need  _ one  _ boy,” Violet replied smirking.

“But I don’t wanna die,” Klaus replied.

Violet shrugged. “Well...you want a brother,”

Klaus gave her a confused look. “Wait...if you’re supposed to kill old kids when new kids arrive...why aren’t you dead?” he asked.

“Because you were a boy and I’m a girl. Most families keep one of each,” Violet explained immediately.

“Okay...that makes sense…” Klaus replied. “But… if that’s true why do you want a sister?” he asked glaring at his sister.

“To protect you, bro,” Violet replied. “But you want a brother...so I’ll miss you,” 

Klaus looked like he was about to cry. “No...I don’t want a brother or a new sister!” he yelled. “I don’t want either one of us to die!” 

Violet looked towards the open library door. Klaus was yelling and freaking out if her parents were to check on him. She knew she’d be in trouble for picking on him. “Klaus...shhh...stop. It’s fine,” Violet replied trying to shush him.

“No!” Klaus yelled running out of the library. “I gotta stop mom from letting the baby out of her tummy!” he called back at her.

“Klaus! Come back!” Violet yelled. “Fuck,” she muttered to herself before running after him. “Klaus! I was kidding!” she called out to him. When she finally reached him, he was crying to their mother about not wanting to die and that he didn’t want a new sibling at all. He even asked if they can send the baby back. Beatrice glanced up at Violet giving her a stern look. Violet sighed in response knowing that Klaus had gotten her in trouble for her little joke.

“Honey,” Beatrice responded after Klaus stopped talking. “You’re not going to die if the baby is a boy,”

“I don’t want Violet to die either!” Klaus yelled. “She may be mean but she’s my sister!”

“Violet’s not going to die either,” Beatrice replied. “Isn’t that right, Violet?”

Violet gave a small eye roll as she folded her hands across her chest. “It was a  _ joke,  _ Klaus. You’re so gullible,” she huffed.

“Violet,” Beatrice responded. 

“Not my fault he’s so gullible,” Violet muttered.

Beatrice huffed as Bertrand laughed. “I’m just curious about what happens if we were having twins,” he replied snickering a bit. “Like, do you both die?” he asked jokingly being unable to help himself.

“See, Dad finds it funny,” Violet remarked. “Because he can take a joke, unlike some people,”

Beatrice sighed again. “Sometimes I swear I already have three children,” she muttered looking at Bertrand. 

Bertrand realized Beatrice was now softly glaring at him. He stopped laughing. “Oh, come on, Bea...it’s a little funny. It’s kind of clever,”

Beatrice didn’t say anything, just sighed. Bertrand looked at Violet. “What I mean is...it is a funny joke but it’s not okay to scare your brother, Ed,” he explained, calling her the little nickname he had given to her since she was a little girl. “So, let’s say no more about it,” 

Violet nodded although she was annoyed. All she was doing was having a little fun and Klaus had to overreact. She was happy that she wasn’t in trouble even though she wished Klaus would stop acting like such a baby. 

Klaus looked up at his mother, “So...can we get rid of the baby?” he asked looking up at his mother with puppy dog eyes.

“Why do you hate the idea of having a younger sibling so much?” Bertrand asked.

“I don’t hate it,” Klaus said simply. “I detest the idea. Violet and I are enough,”

“Do you think we’re going to love the baby more than we love you?” Beatrice asked.

“Yes,” 

“Klaus...honey,”

“Nothing you say is going to change my mind, Mother,” he interrupted. “I do not want a baby sibling at all,”

“Now, Klaus… the baby is coming whether you like it or not,”

He stared at his mother angrily for a second. “Fine...but can I order a brother?”

“Honey...this isn’t like ordering a cheeseburger...you don’t get to choose. You get what you get,”

“Okay...can I get a brother,” 

“Let me tell you what…” Beatrice replied frowning. She already knew what the baby was going to be and she knew that telling Klaus this would only upset him again. “How about tomorrow you and Dad can go to your favorite bookstore and you can have all the books your little heart desires,” she explained. Violet immediately started cheering in glee.

“I knew it!” Violet yelled. “I’m getting a sister!”

“Na-huh,” Klaus replied. “I’m getting books!”

“You’re only getting books because they want to make you happy when you realize you’re getting another sister,” Violet explained. “If the baby were a boy, I’d be offered a shopping spree at some hardware store,” 

Klaus looked from his sister to his parents and then back to his sister. “You’re trying to bribe me?” he asked his parents.

Before his parents could answer, he started walking away angrily. “I don’t want any books and I don’t want a new sibling!” 

Beatrice and Bertrand looked at one another and then glanced down at Beatrice’s stomach. It was far too late to do anything about it now, they felt as if they should have prepared their son for this a little better. After discussing with Violet that she needs to help them  _ ready  _ Klaus into being an older sibling and to stop teasing him about it, the Baudelaire parents and the Baudelaire children continued on their merry lives.

Around a few weeks later, Beatrice had gone into labor a little too early for anyone’s liking. Bertrand and Beatrice were both freaking out about the premature arrival of their new baby girl. They had to rush to the hospital and they told Violet and Klaus to stay home. Violet, who was both worried and bored decided to take this opportunity to pick on Klaus a bit more and this time he wouldn’t be able to run to their parents because their father said he didn’t know when they’ll be back.

Klaus was spending the day reading, as always. But he decided to sit in his room because he did not want to see the new baby when she got home. He was bitter that he wasn’t getting the brother that he wanted and now he’ll have  _ two  _ Violets around to pick on him. 

Violet walked into his room with a couple of boxes and started putting some of his things into the boxes. He set his book down and looked at Violet. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m helping you move out of this room to your new room,”

“I’m getting a new room?” he asked confused. 

“Yeah, didn’t you hear? The baby is getting your room,”

His heart sank. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, when you were born, you got my old room. So when she’s born, she gets your room,” Violet explained.

“But the nursery?” 

“That’s just her playroom. She needs a bedroom, too.”

“Why can’t she have  _ your  _ room?”

“Because this is how it works. You took my room when I was two and now she takes your room,”

Klaus watched in silence as Violet continued to put his belongings in the box.

“But…where am I gonna sleep?” he asked trying to take his stuff out of the box.

“The attic,” Violet said simply trying to suppress her laughter.

“I don’t wanna live in the attic. It’s too dark and when it’s stormy out it’s too loud,” he whined.

Violet shrugged her shoulders. “This is what Mother and Father told me to do while they were gone. They knew you weren’t going to cooperate,”

“I’m not living in the attic!” 

“Then where do you plan to sleep?” she asked.

“ _ Right here! In my room!”  _

“This is  _ Sunny’s  _ room now, Klaus.”

“The fuck it is!”

Violet continued to put some of his books in the boxes. “Which books are your favorite? I don’t think you’ll be able to take everything up there,”

“I’m not living in the attic, Vi!” 

“Yes, you are. The baby needs a room,”

‘The house is huge! Why  _ my  _ room!?”

“Just how it works,”

“Well if she’s getting my room, then I’m getting your room,” 

“No, you’re not,” Violet said simply.

“Then...can we share?” he asked desperately.

“No,” Violet said simply. 

Klaus looked like he was about to start throwing a fit. Violet was starting to feel bad but this was too hilarious. He was so gullible that he just made messing with him so easy. Besides if anyone on this planet was going to pick on him, it was going to be her. She was the only one allowed to do it, he was  _ her  _ little brother. The only person besides herself that she’d allow to pick on him would be their baby sister but that won’t happen for a while.

“Hey... feel lucky that you’re getting the attic,” she said after a minute of him sitting on his bed muttering to himself.

“How am I  _ lucky _ ?” he asked.

“Well, with Sunny being born, you’re the middle child and you know what they say about middle children,”

“No...I don’t know what they say,” Klaus replied.

“Hmmm, maybe I shouldn’t tell you then,”

“No, tell me, Violet,”

“No, I shouldn’t...you don’t need to learn the truth. Besides you’ll just tell Mom and Dad that I was being mean to you,”

“No, I won’t. I promise. Tell me,” he begged. His curiosity completely piqued at this point.

“Well, if you promise not to tell...I’ll tell you the big secret,” Violet said, “You see usually middle children are forgotten and ignored. Like they just turn invisible out of nowhere and everyone forgets they exist,”

“That won’t happen to me, I’m mommy’s little boy,” Klaus informed her, although he wasn’t too sure. When it’s just him and Violet, it’s simple. Violet is the firstborn and he is the last born. But that was all about to change. He didn’t know what being the middle child was all about so he had no way of knowing if Violet was telling the truth or not.

Violet could tell by Klaus’ facial expressions that he was believing every word she was saying. Part of her thought she should stop but the devious big sister part of her kept telling herself to keep going.

“Violet...please...I don’t wanna move into the attic! Tell Mother and Father that you want to share a room with me or the baby,” he pleaded.

“Klaus?” Violet asked doing her best to suppress any and all giggles. 

“Violet, I’m right here,” he informed panicked.

“Oh, there you are, bro. I couldn’t see you or hear you. It’s like Sunny’s been born and you’re already turning invisible,” Violet told him. “What were you saying,”

He looked at her unsure of whether or not she was telling the truth. “Violet...you can’t already be forgetting me...I’ve known you my whole life,” 

“Oh, he’s gone again,” Violet said more so to herself as she stopped packing Klaus’ things. “Hmmm...maybe middle kids disappear a lot faster than we thought. Mother did say he’d only need the attic for a couple of days…” 

“I’m right here!” Klaus yelled.

Violet started pacing around his room trying her best to not look in Klaus’ direction. “Well...since he’s gone, I guess Sunny and I get all of his stuff. I get first dibs, of course. Since I’m the eldest. I’m glad I’m not the middle child,” 

“Violet! This isn’t funny!” he yelled hoping she was joking. Violet continued to look around his room. 

“Hmmm...I’ll take his desk and Sunny can have his bed when she’s older,”

“You guys can’t have my stuff!” Klaus yelled.

“I’ll just put all his useless junk in the attic,” Violet said to herself. “Maybe when he reappears... _ if  _ he reappears he’ll be thankful that I moved all his stuff to his new room,”

“ _ I’m not living in the attic! _ ” he yelled as he ran out of his own room dramatically.

When she knew he was far enough away, she began to laugh. Again, deep down, she thought maybe she was taking this too far but she was having too much fun to stop. The rest of the day was quiet for Violet, it was if her brother had actually disappeared. It was a strange feeling, but it was a nice one. For the majority of the day, Violet felt like an only child and no offense to Klaus or Sunny but she kinda liked having a break. It was only until she saw him carry a box of his things outside that she became concerned. She stealthfully followed him outside and watched as he started throwing books up into the treehouse that she and their mother built for the two of them. 

_ What was he doing?  _ She pondered to herself as she watched him climbing up the ladder with the half-empty box. Klaus then climbed down the ladder a few minutes later and went towards his room and began putting more books in the box. 

“Oh my God, Klaus! You’ve reappeared!” Violet said happily still going along with her joke. “I almost forgot what you looked like,”

Klaus ignored her as he continued to shove book after book into the box. “What you doing bro? Moving into the attic? You’ve come to grips with reality?”

“Yes and no,” Klaus replied. “I’ve come to grips with reality and if mom and dad no longer want me, I am moving out,”

“You’re eleven,” 

“Your point?”

“You can’t move out,”

“Yes, I can and I am,”

“Where are you going to live. You have no money,”

“Yes...I realized that 11-year-olds can’t buy real estate so I’m banning you from the treehouse cause that’s my new home,” Klaus explained.

Violet started laughing. “Bro...stop overreacting,”

“I’m not. You, Mother and Father want  _ Sunny.  _ That’s fine. I’ll move out so I don’t have to live in the attic or go invisible,” Klaus tried to lift the box but he had filled it too much with books. He looked at Violet. “Can you give you ex-brother a hand?” he said pointing to the box.

“You’re not my ex-brother,” Violet replied. “That’s not how this works,”

“If I’m going invisible and you forget me, we won’t be siblings anymore,” he explained.

“Klaus...stop,” Violet replied.

“Fine...I don’t need your help anyway,” he explained as he began to slowly drag the box out of his room. “It’s been sort of nice being your brother. I will miss you,”

Violet rolled her eyes.  _ He thinks he’s fooling her with this bullshit. There’s no way he’s moving into the treehouse.  _ She thought to herself. This is just his pathetic way of trying to get back at her fro having a little fun.  _ Fine, two can play at this game.  _ She thought. “I’ll miss you, too,” 

“I hope Sunny is the sibling you always wanted, I am sorry that I couldn’t be,” Klaus replied as he walked out. Violet stood there for a second and frowned. Her heart felt shattered. She didn’t mean for him to think  _ that.  _ I mean, as far as little brothers go, he could be worse. Yeah, he was whiney and a tattletale. Yeah, he was nosey and a know-it-all but he was also sweet, naive, and he looked up to Violet like she was his hero and it always made her feel happy whenever he gushed to someone about her inventing skills like her parents would. She loved how he would always test out one of her inventions, completely trusting that it wouldn’t malfunction and hurt him. She just watched in silence as he kept taking a few things out of his room and taking them up to the treehouse. Eventually, when he got tired, he stayed up there. He even put a handwritten sign up that said ‘No Girls Allowed’ which made Violet roll her eyes.  _ This damn child is dramatic as fuck.  _ She thought.

A day or two passed before the Baudelaire parents arrived home with Violet and Klaus’ little sister. Violet barely saw Klaus in those few days. He was really dedicated to living in the treehouse. He only came in the house to use the bathroom, grab a snack, and grab more books from the library. She was honestly impressed by his stubbornness. But when her parents got home happily showing her the small infant, they immediately wondered where their son was.

Violet, while holding Sunny, kept her eyes focused on her baby sister. “That’s a long story, “ she explained.

“Is he okay?” Beatrice asked frantically. “You guys left the windows closed and locked, right?”

“Yeah, he’s okay and yes, we made sure the windows were closed and locked. I remember what you told me. No matter what I hear outside, stay inside  _ especially  _ during the night,” Violet explained.

“That's my girl,” Bertrand replied. “So where’s your brother? We want him to see his baby sister,” 

“He...he moved out,” Violet explained.

“What?” Both Baudelaire parents asked.

“He moved out,” she repeated.

“Why?” Beatrice asked, her tone of voice becoming sterner because she felt like she already knew the answer. 

Violet nervously laughed. “Isn’t Sunny adorable? Let’s focus on her and not Klaus, right now...huh?”

“Violet Malina…” Beatrice said.

Bertrand looked down at his eldest daughter. “Ed…what happened?”

“So...don’t be mad...but…” Violet began taking a deep breath. “I may have told Klaus that middle children start to disappear when they become the middle child and then to make him believe it I acted as though he was invisible. He believed me and since he didn’t want to move into the attic...which was the other half of my joke, he moved himself into the treehouse,” she explained still looking down at Sunny as she spoke because she knew her parents weren’t going to like what she just said.

“Vi…” Bertrand began, in a disappointed tone. “Honey...you do realize that that is not funny, right?”

“I do...now,” Violet explained. “I didn’t think he’d take what I said so seriously,”

“Violet!” Beatrice said in a somewhat loud tone. “He takes everything you say at face value,”

“It’s his fault he’s so gullible!” Violet said defensively.

“Violet, he’s  _ that  _ gullible because he looks up to you. He trusts you because you’re his big sister. Don’t you get it? You are his hero. His best friend. His role model. His inspiration. He adores you!” she said shaking her head. “He loves his big sister! You’re his favorite person on this planet.” 

Violet frowned. The complete realization of the whole situation hitting her all at once. “That’s not true…” she said defensively. “He fights with me all the time...you can’t look up to someone you argue with all the time,” 

“Ed...it’s true. He tells us all the time how much he wants to be like you. When he was younger every time I asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he always said ‘I wanna be just like Violet’ and I bet Sunny is going to say the same exact thing, Vi.” Bertrand explained. “We’re not telling you this to hurt you…” he said when he saw Violet wipe her eyes after shifting Sunny into one arm. “We’re telling you this so you understand where he is coming from. Yes, he is definitely too gullible at times and he’ll need to work on that. But when it comes to you. He trusts you. You’re his big sister which means you’re his world. One day, when we’re old and you three are adults...your mother and I will be gone...and you’ll only have each other. We’ve told both of you that every time you guys argue.”

Violet nodded her head and looked down at Sunny. “I messed up didn’t I…” 

Bertrand nodded his head and Beatrice put a comforting hand on Violet’s shoulder. “You can always make it right,” she said as she tried to take Sunny from Violet. 

“Wait,” Violet said. “I’m going to bring Sunny with me when I make this right,” 

Beatrice nodded and sighed. “Just be careful when you climb up and down there,” 

Violet nodded as she made her way to the treehouse. She looked down at the infant in her arms. “Come on Sunny...let’s go meet your big brother. Now...he might be a bit...standoffish at first. But don’t blame him entirely...it’s partially my fault,” she explained as she climbed the treehouse. “Plus...he’s just mad that you’re a girl,” 

She reached the top. “Klaus?” she called.

“No girls allowed,” he replied holding a book to his face.

“This is my treehouse, too,” 

“Not anymore. If I can’t have my room, you can’t have half of the treehouse. You’ve been evicted,” he explained as she walked inside. He looked at the infant that she held in her arms and Violet could see how unamused he was. “Is that  _ her _ ?” 

Violet nodded her head as she sat down next to Klaus. “Yes...this is your baby sister...Sunny Theodora Baudelaire,” 

“Cool…I guess,” he says barely looking at Sunny.

“Klaus…” 

“What? She’s taking everything from me,” Klaus muttered.

“Don’t you wanna hold her?”

“No,”

“Oh come on, she’s adorable,”

“If you say so,” 

Violet frowned. “You’re a big brother now...aren’t you excited?” 

“No. I’d rather have a puppy or a kitten,”

Violet laughed. “Don’t take my jokes,”

“Can you go and take the baby with you?”

“No...Mother and Father said you can’t live in the treehouse,” she explained.

“They’ve replaced me, so why should I care?” 

“Klaus…they didn’t replace you…” 

“Yes, they did and so have you,” he muttered.

“I can’t replace you, bro,” Violet replied. “And neither could Mom and Dad,” 

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” 

“Klaus, you’re the only boy...that’s good news for you,”

“It won’t matter if I’m the only boy if I’m going to be invisible and live in the attic,” 

“I was kidding!” Violet explained.

Klaus ignored her and went back to reading his book. Violet frowned. “You sure you don’t wanna hold her?” 

“I’m sure,”

Violet looked at Klaus trying to figure out how to change his mind. She then remembered what her parents had told her and smiled. “Congratulations, Klaus,”

“For what? Moving out?” he asked confused.

“No...you finally have the chance to be just like me,” she replied.

“...what do you mean,” 

“Well...you’re a big sibling now. Which means you get to be Sunny’s hero, best friend, inspiration, her whole world,” she explained. Klaus looked at Sunny while Violet said this. He shook his head. 

“No...that’ll be you,” Klaus replied.

“It’ll be both of us, Klaus,” she replied as he frowned. “You know how you look up to me, Sunny’s going to do that with you. You are going to have someone to love, protect, and pick on,” 

He shook his head. “I don’t wanna,” 

“Why?” she asked.

“I don’t wanna share…” he whispered.

“Share what? Mom and Dad? You and I share them already. What’s one more?”

Klaus shook his head. “Not them,”

“Then what?” she asked. “Your room? Klaus, that was a joke and I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. You don’t have to live in the attic and you’re not going to turn invisible. I just told you that to tease you…”

“Not that either…” he replied.

“Then what? What do you not want to share with Sunny,”

Klaus looked at Violet and then at Sunny. “I don’t wanna share the best big sister in the world, “ he replied in a whisper. Violet looked at him with a face of confusion because she thought she didn’t hear him correctly. 

“Wait...did you say…you don’t wanna share  _ me, _ ” she asked.

Klaus nodded. “Don’t get me wrong...I don’t wanna share mom and Dad with another person...but you’re my most favorite person in this world and I don’t wanna share you with anyone,” 

Violet looked like she could cry. Carefully as not to hurt Sunny accidentally, she pulled Klaus into a tight hug. “Is that why you got so mad when I pretended to forget you?”

Klaus nodded again. 

“I am so sorry…” she said still holding both her siblings. “I just thought it’d be a funny, harmless joke,”

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. “I forgive you,” 

For a few moments, neither older Baudelaire sibling said anything. Klaus continued to stare at Sunny. “Do you mean what you said?” he asked.

“About you going invisible? No. None of that’s true,” 

“No...about Sunny,” he replied.

“What about her?”

“Do you really think she’ll look up to me like I look up to you?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t she?”

“Because she’ll have you to compare me to,” 

“Klaus...she’s going to be the luckiest little sister on this planet. She’s going to have both of us as her older siblings. You’ll be able to help me with her,” Violet replied. “I”m going to need help...this is uncharted territory for me. I’ve never had a sister, you have.”

“I’ve never had a younger sibling, so that’s uncharted territory for me,”

“Hence why we’ll combine our knowledge...we’ll be the dream team,” Violet said smiling. Klaus nodded. “You’re going to be a big sibling just like me,” 

Klaus smiled at this. “You think I’ll be half as good as you are?”

“I think you have the potential to be as good as I am,” Violet replied. “You wanna practice?”

Klaus looked up nervously at Violet. “No...what if I hurt her? By accident?” 

“I’ll be right here,” Violet replied. “Come on, hold out your arms. I’ll set her in your arms for you,” 

“Vi…”

“I’ll be right here,” she repeated. “You’re not going to hurt her. She might be small but she’s not made of glass,” 

Klaus sighed but put his book down. He held out his arms as Violet instructed and Violet carefully set Sunny into his arms. Klaus looked freaked out when Sunny moved around in his arms. She began to whine a little and he frowned. “Great, she already hates me,” he muttered. 

“No, she doesn’t. Your negative energies might be irritating her, though,” Violet said as she instructed Klaus how to keep his arms and how to gently rock her to soothe her. After a minute, Sunny began to stop fussing and she looked up at both her siblings and gave a small smile. “See, you made her smile. She already likes you.” 

Klaus smiled down at the infant in his arms. “Hey...Sunny. I’m Klaus, I’m your big brother. I’m new to this...so if you could make this easy on me until I’ve mastered this that would be greatly appreciated,” 

Violet chuckled at this. “You got this,”

Sunny cooed and made Klaus smile. “You’re lucky that I have the best example of a big sibling. Or we’d both be fucked. Oops, sorry, I mean screwed.” He said. “I’m going to try my best to be like Violet for you, Sunny. But if I fail...at least you have Violet. She’s never going to let anything hurt us...she might tease you when you’re older and I might, too. But its cause we love you,” 

Violet smiled. “Is that your way of saying you love your baby sister?”

He shrugged. “She’s okay, I guess,” 

“Don’t lie, you love your baby sister,” Violet said smirking.

He shook his head. “Correction, I love  _ both  _ of my sisters,” he said as Violet hugged him again. The siblings sat in silence as Violet explained to Klaus how to shift a baby from one arm to another.

Klaus stared down at Sunny, who was playing with his finger. Softly chewing down with her gums. “Violet, she’s trying to bite me,” he whined.

“Klaus…she has no teeth...there’s no way she’s hurting you…”

“What if I told you she was hurting my feelings,” Klaus commented as he moved his finger out of Sunny’s grasp.

Violet rolled her eyes. “Yep, you’re still baby,” 

“I am not! Sunny is baby!” 

“You’re both baby,” 

Klaus rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it but he was already softening up towards Sunny. He was trying to find any excuse he can to pretend like this isn’t what he wanted. But no matter how hard he tried after six weeks of Sunny being around, he became super close to his baby sister. It was a hard transition for him. He was used to being the youngest and he was used to having only an older sister. He was a bit nervous about being an older sibling and someone's role model. But he knew that Violet was there to help him out. She gave him tips and advice every single day and she never made fun of him when he didn’t know how to help take care of Sunny. He and Violet still got into their random arguments and they still teased and bugged each other even going out of their way to do so. But Violet, now knew that she had to watch how far some of her jokes and pranks go because she hadn’t realized how high of a pedestal Klaus had placed her and some days she worried whether or not she could live up to his and their parent’s expectations and now she had to worry about Sunny’s expectations as Sunny grows. While Klaus learned that he had to stop being so gullible and listening to everything Violet says especially when it sounds too far fetched. He also had to learn about the struggles of being a big brother and he feared that he wouldn’t be able to live up to the expectations that Sunny may place on him. He wanted to be like Violet, he just didn’t think he knew how...but he did know one thing, Violet had his back through thick and thin even when she’s picking on him.

Both older Baudelaires realized that Sunny’s birth changed their family dynamic for the better. It was like she was a ray of sunshine for the two siblings. Beatrice and Bertrand noticed that Violet and Klaus bickered less, they had their moments but it’s like Sunny’s birth united the two older Baudelaires because they had someone they had to protect. Sunny was such a ray of light that the family began to nickname her ‘Sunshine’. 


End file.
